PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Enrichment Program: The WU NORC Enrichment Program is directed by Dr. David Alpers. The purpose of the Enrichment Program is to promote education, collaboration, growth and success within the NORC membership. The Enrichment Program provides research seminars at WUSM, specifically a weekly NORC Obesity, Metabolism and Nutrition Seminar, a weekly NORC Work-in-Progress Research Seminar, an annual didactic course provided by the Clinical Science Research Core (?Methods in Human Metabolic Research?), a bi-weekly research seminar series on the use of mass spectrometry in basic and clinical research provided by the NORC Biomolecular Analysis Core. The NORC also helps support lectures on nutrition and obesity that are provided by Barnes- Jewish Hospital to people living in the greater St. Louis Metropolitan area. The NORC Administrative Core supports the Enrichment Program by organizing and scheduling the weekly NORC Research Seminar speakers and the weekly Work-in-Progress Research Seminar, responding to requests for lectures on nutrition and obesity topics throughout the medical center and arranging for an appropriate speaker, disseminating announcements, arranging logistics for NORC visiting professors, and helping Barnes-Jewish Hospital's Community Education Program by identifying and providing knowledgeable NORC members as speakers for selected topics.